


Patient #067

by M_corry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Detectives, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Italian Mafia, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Police, Polyamory, Russian Mafia, Trans Male Character, Vigilante, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_corry/pseuds/M_corry
Summary: The life of detective Mariana Locke is uneventful and dull until a string of murders occur in the Bushwick district of NYC. A vigilante who takes the law into their own hands killing known, serial rapists, pimps, human traffickers etc.  who have been let off because of the tiniest technicalities, has appeared. A slice to the wrists, the throat, a letter listing their crimes, and the letter K elegantly carved into their foreheads. Mari must battle her own family and friends, as well as her own personal demons in order to crack this ever changing case. But with her world crumbling in on her will she have the resolve she needs to do it? If she somehow does find the killer who says her on feelings won't get in the way of what is right?





	Patient #067

Chapter 1  
A Curious Case

 

It was an early brisk morning in Brooklyn. Bitter coffee burned the roof of her mouth as Detective Locke sat in her car. It was too early for this shit. She’d promised her partner she’d come along on his next case but this was ridiculous.  
The cities sky was grey, overcast as per usual around this time of year. It looked like rain, but she knew it wouldn’t rain because that would mean she’d have an excuse to be in a bad mood as usually her hair would get all puffy due to the humidity. As usual though it didn’t rain so now she had to blame her crap mood on how early it was. The captain had told her that she didn’t need to come in till ten because she finished a case not too long ago and she needed the rest. Nonetheless here she was drinking hot black coffee in a squad car with a broken heater at six in the morning so Nick could meet with someone who had information on a case he was working. Mari was mildly curious as to what was going on as well. A string of killings all with the same weapon and brutality had been occuring, concentrated mostly in Bushwick. Seven dead so far all killed the exact same way. A slice to the throat, a slice to the wrists and a letter stating their various crimes. And the letter K carved elegantly into their foreheads. Left bleeding to death in alleyways for hours before an anonymous tip was given to the police force resulting in… well this. Collecting statements from witnesses, which there were none. Blood Samples and surveying the crime scene for fingerprints but the killer hadn’t left any. Even the paper that the various crimes were written on had no prints the handwriting was calligraphy. Done in black inc that was from some discontinued line of pens. 

The people the murderer was killing were known rapists, pimps, drug lords. Everyone praised them, hell even Nick thought the killer was right for what they were doing. Mari felt insulted by it. Vigilanties thought they didn’t need to follow rules. Mari could go around killing anyone she wanted. She could play hero too, but that wasn’t how things worked. It was no one's job to take away a life, no matter how dispicable the person was. She slumped in her chair. She was just making herself more mad and it wasn’t doing her any favors. She looked at the driver's seat of the car seeing Nicks phone ringing. His husband was calling. Mari sighed picking it up. “Alex? Yeah it’s me. Yup he looped me into it again. Dinner? I mean I definitely could go for some of your soup. Hey is James home from Singapore yet?” She said softly her feet on the dashboard. Alex was her cousin Nick and Alex had been together for about 6 years. They were Married but James was a third to their relationship. He was a good guy. Business man. Mari didn’t question her cousin. The three were happy and could cook for her when she didn’t feel like doing it. So she was all good with it.  
“Tonight huh? Well good for you two I guess.” She shrugged “Maybe I should just order take out tonight. I mean Uncle Huang’s food isn’t bad! It’s like what your mom used to make when we were ten and wouldn’t eat anything but fried rice.” she laughed. Their call kept on and on like that until the door opened and revealed Nick who looked like he needed a smoke and a nap. She had just hung up the phone with Alex a few minutes earlier.  
“Lexi called. James is coming home tonight so he said he needs you to pick up some rice noodles from that shop he likes.” She said smirking.  
Nick sighed “But its all the way in queens. Dammit Mari you know how much I hate going to get those.” He groaned his head leaning back against the rest.  
“You know how much I hate getting up early besides you probably didn’t even get anything good from that shit witness back there.” She scoffed.  
“How do you know that.” He asked as he adjusted his mirror.  
“Homeless people will make anything up if pay em.” She said calmly.  
“How do you know he was paid.” Asked Nick as he drove down the street towards the precinct.  
“What homeless man can go into Macy’s buy a $150 coat and hat set? Nick I know you are new to being a detective but you need to pay attention to detail.” She said as she went to sip her coffee again finding it to be empty. She groaned with distaste. “Wonderful.” she said sticking it in the cupholder. 

By the time they got to the precinct she got herself another cup of coffee. It took at the very least two cups to keep her from choking her annoying coworkers. There were ten other detectives here but all of them were obnoxious as hell.  
It was almost the moment Mari walked in the Captain yelled to her from across the open floor.  
“Locke. You are working the case with Vicke.” He yelled as he closed his door. Nick looked at Mari and groaned.  
“What was that for! I thought you love having me around.” She teased as she followed him to his desk.  
“Not when you are on the case! You get all mean and grouchy-er than usual and before suddenly I’m off the case.” He said sitting in his office chair.  
“I’ve never-”  
“Three times in the last year.” Cut in detective Kenny.  
“Shut up Ken!” She snapped as she sipped her coffee glaring.  
“Yeah I’ll shut up when I’m not right.” He laughed as he put a hand on Nick’s shoulder.  
“But it is good that you are on the case! Nick here wouldn't have been able to do jack shit with it. He’s a newbie after all.” teased Kenny.  
“Oh come on! I’m not bad I solved that case with the killer who was hiding bodies in a meat truck!” he said crossing his arms and slumping in his seat.  
“The body was outside the truck.” said Kenny  
“The guy was holding the murder weapon.” Said Another detective walking past them.  
“He said he did it.” said Mari standing up and inspecting her nails.  
Nick let out an exasperated sigh putting his head on the desk. Mari smiled and ruffled his hair.  
“We are just teasing Nicky. You are a great cop.” she said smiling. Nick lifted his head from the desk and smiled back at her.  
“But I am probably gonna kick you off the case.” And his head was back on the desk. 

 

Mari sat at her desk. If the captain wanted her to work on this case then it was obviously something Nick wasn’t gonna figure out. “What is the point in chasing the bastard. If we don’t know where the race started.” She said as she leaned back in her seat staring at the boring paneled roof. Then she had it. She sat up and looked at Nick. “Hey! I need a copy of all the Victims files!” She exclaimed. Maybe they'd done something to the killer! Maybe they were specifically chosen! She was almost bouncing in her seat as she finally received a stack of files on all seven victims. All of them had several victims of their own. But no victims in common. She let out a stressed sigh. This wouldn't be a simple case in the slightest.  
She looked at the files once again then stacked them and putting them to the side she looked at Nick who gave her the same look as if to say it was a mutual feeling of defeat between them.

It was only a few hours later Mari found herself in Nick’s living room with Alex talking her half to death.  
“Then this guy fucking torpedoes into me like that's just a normal fucking thing to do! Mind you I'm on skates and-”  
“Alex, honey you know you don’t have to work! James and I take care of you.” Nick cut in. Alex rolled his eyes.  
“Nicky I love you but you are stupid if you think I would want to stay home all day and do nothing! I mean do you want me to go crazy? I need work, keep myself going! Betty white is only alive because her work ethic won't let her die!” He exclaimed as he stood up and made grand gestures.  
Nick laughed and kissed his hand.  
“Of course, of course. But you know maybe the diner is just a bad idea! I mean you always come home exhausted!” He said pointedly.  
“It's the only way I'll be able to hone my skating skills. And being tired never hurt nobody!” He said as he looked at the man with a smile.  
Mari nodded raising her coffee to that.  
“Indeed it is true sire!” She laughed.  
“You know I was wondering Alex… where is Brayden working these days? Haven't seen him around anymore.” At that moment Alex’s chattering and Nicks laughing cut off. Alex looked down. Nick seemed to pale at the mention of the name. What didn’t she know?  
“Guys. What with the faces. Is he dead or something?” She asked as she crossed her legs.  
Brayden Locke was Alex’s twin brother. Well fraternal twin. Alex and Brayden were two different people. Alex was the over achiever and Brayden was the delinquent. But he was pretty so he got himself out of everything. Mari had last seen him about two years ago at Christmas. But after that he just stopped showing up.  
Like he just vanished all of a sudden. It was really off putting how Alex and Nick were just so quiet about it. Not even the others in the family would talk about him.  
“I think we should change the subject.” Said Nick smiling.  
“Yeah. I guess so.” She said softly. “I need more coffee” she mumbled.  
“We are out, but the liquor store around the corner should have something.” Said Alex as he walked into the kitchen.  
“Aye.” She said as she stood up. Shoving her hands in her pockets.  
She opened the front door. Then looked back.  
“Should I pick something up for you?” She asked as she leaned against the door frame.  
“I like skittles.” Said Nick smiling.  
“No candy. Go on ahead but hurry back.” Said Alex smiling softly.

Mari walked down the hall and to the staircase. She hated elevators a steel trap that could drop any second? Hell no. Not for her. She walked down the street and opened the door to the dirty liquor store. The Indian man behind the counter looking up and the bell rang, announcing her entrance. Someone else already in there. A woman short black hair and green eyes. She was pretty tall, had a resting bitch face and and she looked to be at the most 26 at least 23. What Mari immediately noticed was a neck tattoo. It was from a gang involved in a case she'd had run cold about two to three years ago. Mari watched her out of the corner of her eye. All of the members had been male. She didn't look like anyone's bitch. She was obviously high up to have gotten a tattoo like that a black rose with white thorns. Mari grabbed the instant coffee off the shelf jumping a bit when she saw the woman look at her. But she kept eye contact. The woman smirked and winked at her before taking a bag of fruit snacks putting it on the countertop. “I want a pack of camels” she said in a firm tone. The shopkeeper grabbing them for her as she took the money out of her wallet. Looking back at Mari she spoke. “Ya getting coffee?” She asked as she held up a $50.  
“I can pay for myself” she said calmly.  
“Yeah. M’ sure you can. I'll take the coffee too.” She said putting the money on the countertop.  
“Keep the change” she said as she walked out.  
Mari watched with narrowed eyes.  
Strange, very strange.  
She stepped out with her prepaid coffee. Seeing there was not a trace of the woman outside. She sighed.  
“Don't got the energy for this bullshit.” She said as she walked back towards Alex's place. 

Mari looked at her phone. A few missed calls from Alex. She called him back.  
“What's up?” She asked as she heard Alex pick up.  
“Hey Mari! So uh… I know this is impossibly rude but we are gonna have to cancel tonight. James is home and….”  
“Ew don't tell me. Tell Nick I'll see him tomorrow. Send him with your soup okay?” She asked laughing. She knew James wasn't back. His car wasn't here. Why was Alex lying to her. She just ignored it for now. She had a case to work on and she wasn't gonna waste time trying to pry secrets out of her cousin. 

She went home sitting in her apartment. Instant coffee on her countertop. Mari didn't come often. She spent most of her time at the station or out collecting evidence. The only place with signs of life was her bedroom that she slept in when she managed to get home, her job was her life. It kept her focused, it kept her motivated to keep living so she did it.  
She stared at her ceiling, her life wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to have a family to take care of. An adoring husband who was a provided for her.  
“Fuck.” She groaned. Standing up fast. She hated not working. It made her start thinking about her decisions and thinking about her decisions was just an awful idea. She opened her cabinet pulling out a full vodka bottle. She opened it and started to chug. A minute to herself without having to think. That was a dream that she knew wasn't real in the slightest. It was impossible not to think at least somewhat. But at least while she was drunk she didn't think of him. That's all she needed right now. 

Inside of the Apartment.

Alex sat in the center of the couch. “She's been asking questions.” He said calmly. Legs crossed as he looked at Nick who was leaning against the wall.  
“We can't tell her anything. Your cousin is stubborn as shit. The minute we tell her a word of it is the minute she blabs and blows the whole operation.” He said as he shook his head.  
A man sat on the coffee table. Long black hair in a ponytail. Wearing a leather cropped jacket and a black shirt with dark black jeans.  
“She won't give up. We all know that. We are gonna have to be more careful for now on. Right boss?” He asked as he turned to a woman smoking a cigarette leaning against the kitchen countertop.  
“Indeed we are. Though. If she gets too involved. Might just have to kill her off. It'd be a shame. She's got a pretty face too.” She chuckled  
“We don't want to have to do that though. Right?” She asked tilting her head to the side. Making the thorns on the black rose far more apparent.  
Alex grit his teeth.  
“Don't even suggest that! We’ll get her to give up the case. Can't work a case with no evidence right? We just gotta get her to believe that there isn't an ounce of evidence to. Work with. She’ll cave. We did it once before.” He said frowning  
“And now I'm in hiding to avoid questioning! She's gonna ruin everything like this!” Said the man with long hair as Alex snapped.  
“We are family Brayden! Just because she’s a cop doesn’t mean she’s the enemy! She’s just doing her job!” He exclaimed.  
“Alex darling. I’m sure your cousin is sweet. But this is too important to jeopardize with people like her cutting in! You understand right sweetheart?” Came a males voice. He sat in the lap of a redheaded man. Wearing heels and a blue dress that was tight to the body.  
Alex looked at the carpet taking a deep breath.  
“Give her a chance. Okay? If she gets too deep then… then do what you want.” He said standing up and storming out. He could only hope that Mari never found out the truth.


End file.
